ideafandomcom-20200223-history
We Are The World (Muppets)
We Are The World was sung by the supergroup U.S.A. of America in 1985 to feed and relieve starving people in Africa, specifically Ethiopia, where around one million people died during the country's 1983–85 famine. The song will be covered by an all-star cast of Muppets characters (from "The Muppet Show", "The Jim Henson Hour", "Muppets Tonight", various Muppet movies, and some from "Fraggle Rock", "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and "Dog City") to support the lives of Puerto Rico during the aftermath of Hurricane Maria. The whole crowd can take hundreds of Muppeteers to perform. Muppets (in alphabetical order) *80's Robot *A. Ligator *Ace Yu *Achilles the Shark *Afghan Hound *African Masks *Alexis the Giraffe *Alien Gonzos *Aliens *Alphonso D'Abruzzo *Alynda *Andrew the Reindeer *Andy and Randy Pig *Angel Marie *Angelo *Angus McGonagle *Animal *Annie Sue *Anthony *Aretha *Arlene the Aardvark *Armadillo *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Arnie Alligator *Artie Springer *Baab the Lamb *Babble *Babies *Baby Bear *Baby Koozebanians *Baby Tree Creature *Bad Polly *Bananas *Barbara *Bart the Coyote *Baskerville the Hound *Bass *Beaker *Beakie *Bean Bunny *Beard *Bears (including Edgar, Percival, and Cecil) *Beastie *Beauregard *Beautiful Day Monster *Bebop *Bee (Muppets Tonight) *Beggar *Begoony *Behemoth *Bernice the Warthog *Bertha *Beth Bear *Betsy Bird *Big Bad Wolf *Big Head *Big Mean Carl *Big Snort *Bill (frog) *Bill the Bubble Guy *Billy Bob the Lemur *Billy Bunny *Bird Dancers *The Birdman *Birds *Black Dog *Blanche the Manatee *Blind Pew *Blotch *Blue Frackle *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Bobby Benson *Bobo the Bear *Boo Monster *Bosko the Baboon *Bossmen *Bread Monster *Brewster the Guru *Brool (minstrel) *Brown Bat *Bruno (security guard) *Bubba *Bubba the Bartender *Bubba the Rat *Bubba the Walrus *Bufo the Toad *Bug Llewellyn *Bugsy Them *Bulls *Bunnie Bear *Bunnies *Bunny (rabbit) *Bunsen Honeydew *Buster and Colfax Bergman *Butch (tiger) *Cactus Quartet *Calico *Camilla *Canary *Captain Pighead *Carter *Catgut *Charlie the Chamois *Chauncey the Turtle *Chaz the Chameleon *Chester Rat *Chickens *Chico (frog) *Chip *Chopped Liver *Chuck the Lion *Clams *Clarissa *Clifford *The Clodhoppers *Clueless Morgan *Cockatoo *Coconuts *Cody the Colobus Monkey *Codzilla *Colleen Barker *Constantine *Cool the Kangaroo Rat *Cornelius the Crab *Cosmic Fish *Cows *Craniac *Crazy Harry *Croaker *Cue Card Monster *Custer the Bison *Cynthia Rose *D'Kembe the Gemsbok *Danceros *David Hoggselhoff *David Lazer Muppet *Debbie *Denise *Devils *Diana *Digit *Dodo Bird *Doglion *Dogs *Don the Prop Guy *Doreen the Camel *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dr. Phil Van Neuter *Dr. Teeth *Droop *Ducks *Earl (dragon) *Elderly Purple Frackle *Elvises *Emerald Green Hunchback Frackle *Emily Bear *Ernest Pleth *Ernie the Mongoose *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Eugene (mink) *Eugene (tuba player) *Eugene the Hunting Dog *The Extremes *Fast Eddie *Fazoobs *Featherstone *Female Koozebanian *Fern *Fish *Fish Singer *Flash *Flaubert *Fleet Scribbler *Fletcher Bird *Flora the Koala *Flower-Eating Monster *Flowers *Floyd Pepper *Fluke the Dolphin *Flute-Snatcher *The Flying Zuchinni Brothers *Foo-Foo *Food *Foozie Bear *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Fozzie Bear *Fozzie Pig *Frankfurter *Franklin *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *Frecklehead *Frogs *Gabi the Gila Monster *Gaffer *Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse *Gawky Birds *George the Janitor *Geri and the Atrics *Gertha (dragon) *Ghosts *Gil (frog) *The Gills Brothers *Gimley *Gimley's Boss *Gladys the Cafeteria Lady *Gloria Estefan *Gnu *Goat *Goggles *Gold Cut-Nose Pirate *Gonzo *Gorgon Heap *Gorillas *Gramps *Great Grandmother Bunny *Green Buzzard Frackle *Green Fleshy-Face Frackle *Green Frackle *Green Iguana *Guffrey the Vulture *Happy Yellow Creature *Harold (woodpecker) *Harry the Rhinoceros *Harvey the Hummingbird *Headless Bill *Hector the Spider Monkey *Hermit Crabs *Hetty the Hedgehog *Hilda *Hillary the Owl *The Hippocritic Oaf *Hobos *Hollywood Pitchmen *Hopper *Horses *Hortense the Hornbill *Howard Tubman *Hula Dancers *Humphrey the Badger *Icky No-No *Inidra the Humpback Whale *Inkspots *Insects *J.P. Grosse *Jack Rabbit *Jackie the Orangutan *Jacques Roach *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle *Jake the Polar Bear *James Bobin Muppet *Janice *Janooce *Jared the Tiger *Jasper the Jaguar *Javas *Jean-Dodd von Clamme *Jill (frog) *Joe the Armadillo *Johnny Fiama *Johnny the Wolf *Jones *Jowls *Julie the Flamingo *Julius the Spoonbill *Karate Squid *Kasey the Kangaroo *Kermit *Kermit the Pig *Kermoot *Kevin the Snail *King Goshposh *Koozebanian Phoob (both blue and green versions) *Kyle the Secretary Bird *Lamont the Sloth *Larry and Oliver *Lash Holstein *Last of the Lily Creatures *Laundress *Laughing Boy *Lazlo the Hyena *Leah the Fruit Bat *Leapovitch the Frog *Lenny the Gorilla *Lenny the Lizard *Leon *Leprechauns *Leroy *Lew Zealand *Lindbergh *Link Hogthrob *Lips *Lizards *Lobsters *Lou *Louis Kazagger *Lubbock Lou *Lulu the Potto *Luncheon Counter Monster *Lydia the Ostrich *Lydia the Pig *Lyle the Dog *Mad Dog *Mad Monty *Mahna Mahna *Male Koozebanian *Mama Fiama *Mama Tree Creature *Margaret the Stork *Marvin Suggs *Mary Louise *Masterson Rat *Maxine *Mayor Bunnyparte *Mean Mama *Melanie the Mink *Merdlidops *Mickey Moose *Mildred Huxtetter *Milton the Blue-Footed Booby *Miss Belle *Miss Fluffe *Miss Kitty *Miss Mousey *Miss Piggy *Miss Poogy *Mo Frackle *Molly Monster *Molly the Albatross *Monica the Musk-Ox *Monty the Elephant Seal *Moo-ing the Merciless *Morley the Mole *Morton the Beaver *Mother Bunny *Mouse Family *Mr. Bitte *Mr. Poodlepants *Mrs. Appleby *Mrs. Dilber *Mudwell Mudbunny *Mulch *Muppaphone *Muppy *Murray (minstrel) *Mutations *The Newsman *Nicky Napoleon and his Emperor Penguins *Nico the Marine Iguana *Nigel the Conductor *Nigel the Director *Norman the Really Big Sheep *Octopuses *Officer Fuzzy *Ohboy Bird *Ohreally Bird *Old Joe *Old Tom *One-Eyed Jack *Ozzie (squid) *Papa Pig *Papa Tree Creature *Patina *Paul Revere *Paul the Pelican *Pavlov *Pearl the Pika *Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise *Penguins *Pepe the King Prawn *Philo and Gunge *Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Pickles (alligator) *Pigeons *Pigs *Pilgrim *Pink Frackle *Plunk the Sea Otter *Poison Cackler *Pokey *Pops *Porcupine *Prairie Dogs *Priscilla the Honey Possum *Pumpkins *Purple Frackle *Purple Monster *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Quongo the Gorilla *Rabbits *Raccoons *Ralph the Moose *Randall the Zebra *Rats *Real Old Tom *Red Big-Lip Pirate *Righton Bird *Rizzo *Robert the Red Deer *Robin *Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Rover Joe *Rowlf *Rudy the Roadrunner *Rufus *Sal Minella *Sam Eagle *Sandy the Giant Otter *Scabby Frackle *Scooter *Screaming Thing *Scruffy *Sea Horses *Seymour *Shakes *Shaky Sanchez *Shark *Sheep *Shirley *Shrimp *Silver Beak *Singing Food *Skulls *Slick the Sea Lion *Slim Wilson *Smedley *Snakes *Snerfs *Snooky Blyer *Snowman *Snowths *Sopwith the Camel *Spa'am *Spamela Hamderson *Spiders *Splurge *Spotted Dick *Sprocket *Squirrels *Statler and Waldorf *Stella the Stoat *Steve *Stevenson Parrot *Stinky the Skunk *Stunt Cat *Svengali's Assistant *The Swedish Chef *Sweetums *Swifty the Cheetah *T.R. Rooster *Tamanilla Grinderfall *Tatooey Rat *Ted *Terri Springer *Thog *Thor *Timmy Monster *Tommy the Thomson Gazelle *Travis the African Buffalo *Trevor the Gross *Triple-Header *Trolls *Troy *Trudy the Chimpanzee *Trumpet Girl *Tug Monster *Turkey *Turtle *Twitch *Ubergonzo *Ubu *Uncle Deadly *Undertaker *Unicorn *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Vic the Monitor Lizard *Vicki *Victor the Rattlesnake *Virginia the Red Fox *Walleye Pike *Wally *Walrus *Walter *Wander McMooch *Watermelons *Wayne and Wanda *Weather Guy *Wesley *Whaddyasay Bird *Whale *Whatnots *The Whipley Triplets *Wigs *Wild Boars *Wingo the Shoebill *Winny *Winston the Woodpecker *Wolf *Woodland Animals *Yolanda Rat *Yorick the Salmon *Youknow Bird *Zack the Arctic Fox *Zeke *Zelda Rose *Zippity Zap *Zondra *Zoot Category:Muppets Category:YouTube Category:Crossover films Category:Music videos